


ray of light

by marsxecholls



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, If MJ and Peter don’t spider man kiss by the end of this what’s the point, Mentions of sex trafficking, a bit darker than the summary suggests, dawson's creek!au (kinda), mentions of abuse, mj decides to save the world, more to come - Freeform, peter and mj are both nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsxecholls/pseuds/marsxecholls
Summary: Before she leaves for Oregon, Liz Allan asks Michelle Jones to look out for Peter, to make sure he’s okay after everything. Reluctantly, she does.AKAMichelle does Liz a favor, and incidentally goes viral.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is??? I just need to write Michelle/Peter.

Michelle Jones watched as Peter Parker, dweeb extraordinaire, fled the dance floor. She didn’t blame him. No amount of streamers and punch bowls could get rid of the gym smell, even for a school as filled to the brim with nerds as Midtown High.

Her feet, strung tight in awful shoes, itched to go after him, but she wouldn’t know what to say. Parker always confused her a little. So awkward yet strong, so boring yet intriguing. He demanded observation, but he wasn’t there.

But Liz Toomes was, and she looked dejected all alone in front of everyone. Most people were dancing and focusing on themselves, but had gathered an audience. Liz took off in the opposite direction, so Michelle followed her.

In the stupid shoes and the tight dress her mother made her wear, she followed the other girl to the bathrooms.

Inside, Liz was leaning against the sinks, palms down, tears in her eyes. The stalls opened, and two girls stepped out. They both gasped and giggled at the sight of the most popular girl in school losing it in the bathroom.

“You two,” Michelle said. “Out. Now.”

“Oh really?” One of them squared up to her, while the other already started heading for the doors.

Michelle, using her stature and glare, squared up right back. “Oh really. Get out.”

What’s the point of cultivating a reputation as an aloof, bitter renegade if you can’t use it?

The sensible girl grabbed her friend and left, and then it was just the two of them in the bathroom.

“That was so humiliating,” Liz said, wiping at her eyes.

“I know, I almost had to beat down two freshmen,” She said back, knowing the other two were her age.

Liz laughed a little, but then looked at her through the mirror. “You know what I mean. Peter. Ditching me.”

From her knowledge of books, movies, television, web series, and other media, she knew she had to play along. Liz obviously looked like she needed it, and she didn’t think to grab Betty.

“Parker’s always been a flake,” She offered. “Even with things- _people_ he cares about.”

Liz sighed, and then took a deep breath. “You know what’s stupid?” Michelle doesn’t respond since the answer of _human interaction_ probably wouldn’t fly. “I don’t hate him. I feel like I should, I feel like I’d be justified. But...”

“He’s hard to hate,” Michelle finished for her. Because she’s tried to hate him too.

Liz cocked her head, and turned to her, and actually looked at her. Instead of just through the mirror. “Actually, I was going to say that I almost understand. He’s been through a lot. And I heard he lost the internship... he’s a good kid. But, he’s a kid.”

Michelle said nothing, which she usually found to be the best recourse if she didn’t have a barb ready.

“I hope he takes care of himself,” Liz said softly. “But I also hope he falls off of Empire State, you know?”

Michelle snorted and leaned against the sink counter. She crossed her arms over herself, trying to ignore the wet presses at her back from people washing their hands and making a mess. “Yeah, I know.” There wasn’t much else to say.

She stuck with Liz for the rest of the evening, and when Liz finally fixed her eye makeup, they went back out to the gym. She didn’t want to dance, she didn't come there to dance, but she did.

Female solidarity, you know?

+

Monday night, Michelle got a text message from the last person she was expecting.

 **Liz Decathlon** : Hey I have to leave for my flight soon but I have a favor to ask u

 _Me_ : What’s up?

 **Liz Decathlon** : I need you to look out for Peter.

She stared at her phone for five whole seconds, at a loss for words.

 _Me:_ What?

 _Me_ : What are you asking me?

She normally didn’t deign to double-text, but this situation definitely called for it.

 **Liz Decathlon:** The more I think abt everything that has happened this year, the more I’m worried abt Peter.

 **Liz Decathlon:** He’s been so flaky. That’s not like him. He keeps ditching things, and then with all the DC and Homecoming stuff...

 **Liz Decathlon** : I’m worried

 **Liz Decathlon** : He could be a DRUG DEALER, Michelle. I need you to look out for him.

Michelle almost snorted. Peter Parker: Moral Dweeb, a drug dealer? The idea was nonsense. But she saw where Liz was coming from. But not how it involved her.

 _Me_ : Yeah, he’s been weird. But what does that have to do with me?

 **Liz Decathlon** : I kno you two have ur whole thing going on but you trust each other. Right?

Michelle almost wanted to type “no” out of principle. But she remembered the way Liz was crying in the bathroom, but still managed to be genuinely concerned about Peter as well. She forced herself to type the truth.

 _Me:_ Yes.

She and Peter had known each other for a few years when they were kids, but when middle school and high school happened, they drifted. Then Decathlon brought them back together, but it was different. But she would say she trusted Peter.

But she couldn't say he'd say the same.

 **Liz Decathlon:** Just let him know you’re there. Be a friend.

Michelle didn’t respond, still trying to find an answer that didn’t make her an asshole, when Liz must have sensed her hesitation.

 **Liz Decathlon:** Please. I’d really appreciate it.

Michelle thought of her memories with Liz Allan Toomes. A girl who was popular for the right reasons, who cheered her on for protests, who never half-assed a single thing, who made sure to invite her to the decathlon’s pool party even though most people wouldn’t have bothered.

Plus, Peter may be a secretive dork/potential drug dealer, but he had always been worthy of observation.

 _Me:_ Okay, I’ll try. But don’t expect weekly reports or anything. Because that’s weird.

 **Liz Decathlon** : Haha I promise. It’s enough to know you’ll try.

 **Liz Decathlon** : I’m boarding. I hope to see you soon.

Michelle wasn’t that optimistic.

 _Me:_ Me too. Have a safe flight. And have fun in Oregon.

It was goodbye. But oddly enough, it also felt like a beginning.


	2. take on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle Jones didn’t owe Liz Toomes anything. So why was she at Peter Parker's house?

Michelle Jones didn’t owe Liz Toomes anything. Yeah, she was a great captain and yeah, she isn’t a bad person, but it’s not like they were _besties_. Other than the fact they were in the Academic Decathlon together and that party, they didn’t interact. She was obviously temporarily weak in the head (and heart) when she agreed to this.

But still, as she had this thought, she found herself walking to apartment complex that wasn’t her own on Wednesday night.

 _You can still turn back_ , a voice said in her mind. The disembodied voice was so much smarter than her. If she listened to it, she could just go home. It’s not even 6, like she could feasibly grab dinner and then do homework early and binge Netflix before her parents got home.

But she found herself at the Parkers’ front door.

She rang the doorbell, then hears a muffled yet frightened shriek on the other side, so she jumped slightly in turn. God, already she was _so_ unnerved this was a bad idea.

She turned to leave, but the door unlocked, and Peter’s Aunt May opened it hesitantly. Then she swung it open when she saw her.

“Michelle! From the Decathlon right? How are you?” The woman looked a bit frazzled, hair in a disheveled bun and glasses askew.

“I’m good, Mrs. Parker,” Michelle chose her words carefully. Then she cleared her throat. “Is Peter around? I- I had a chemistry question.” There. That’s reasonable.

Immediately, May’s finger went her mouth to chew on a nail. “Nope, he’s at- At his internship,” She said with a slight bite. It was not directed at her, but it’s sharp and surprising all the same.

“Oh, I can come back-”

“Well, if you’d like, you can stay. I was just about to order Chinese food and wait for him to return. He promised he’d be back by 9, if that’s not too late for you.”

Obviously, something must be wrong with Michelle if she was actually considering this, but the poor woman looked so tense. She probably shouldn’t be alone. Plus, she had nothing but fond memories of Peter’s family. And Chinese food was always a good idea. Especially since her own fridge wasn’t stocked.

“Sure, if you’re not put out or anything,” Michelle said.

“Not at all, I just get so worried about him,” May responded, ushering her in and locking the door tightly behind them. “Just with the whole... Stark thing. It’s a lot for a boy his age.”

“Peter’s really smart, if anyone could handle it, he could,” She said before really thinking. But May smiled.

“That’s what I keep telling myself. But it’s so dangerous.”

“Stark Enterprises are, like, the most secured offices in the world,” Michelle reassured. “I know because I’ve tried to protest them for ages but can’t get close.”

“You’re a good kid.” She nearly expected the older woman to to pinch her cheeks. Thankfully, she didn’t. “Now, let’s get some food. Oh, and before I forget, call me May. The Mrs. Parker thing, I’m not _nearly_ old enough for that. At least I hope not.”

Michelle chuckled and followed her to the kitchen. “Well, you can call me MJ. If you want.”

Within the hour, the order was placed. Michelle was trying out being vegetarian, but a lot of reports say that growing minds need proteins specifically from animal products, so she decides to get a non-fried chicken and veggies deal. At least then it’s healthy. They also got Peter’s order (sweet and sour chicken with 2 things of pork egg rolls and scallion pancakes... the tiny boy could eat).

They camped out in front of the TV in the living room, watching the first season _One Day at a Time_ on Netflix. They made small talk, but to Michelle’s relief, they mostly only reacted to the show. She’d never minded show-talkers, and May actually had some great commentary and reactions. 

Nearing 8pm, May went to the bathroom, her phone got left out on an open text conversation with Peter.

She bit her lip, and decided to peek.

_“Don’t wear ur suit when u get home”_

Before she could really understood what that meant, Michelle heard the water running so she went back to her spot. Probably not a good idea to get caught snooping your first time at someone’s house in like four years.

They had just started “Strays” when the door opened.

“May, what was up with the- Michelle,” Peter said as he stepped in, her name nearly a squeak in his voice. She expected to see him in a nice but illfitting three-piece suit, even with May’s text, but he’s in the rumpled clothes he wore to school today. “MJ? Y-You’re here-”

“I had a chemistry question,” She said immediately, so May won’t think she’s lying. “And your Aunt invited me in for Chinese.”

“Of course she did,” Peter said with a smile, a genuine smile, on his face. He looks exhausted, but he still manages to smile. Stupid, sunshine boy.

God, what the _fuck_ did that mean?

She blamed the awkwardness of being here. In his house.

“Your food’s in the fridge,” May called, like everything was normal. “And thank you for being punctual. I know the internship hours can be crazy.”

Peter chuckled a little as he dug through the fridge, “Always work to foist on free labor.”

This whole things felt serenely surreal yet oddly domestic all at once. Like this _shouldn’t_ be an experience she’s having at the moment. It certainly wasn’t like anything she had at home. But as she’s experiencing, it’s fine. Neither of them looked annoyed by her presence, like she was intruding.

She let herself settle into the sofa and relax.

“Which episode are you on? Oh sh- _sweet_ , is that the Immigration episode?” Peter used his toned arms to carry all his food to the coffee table in front of them. He didn’t even heat it up. How low maintenance.

He sat down besides his aunt, who was in the middle of them now. They finished out the episode, and Michelle was not surprised to note that Peter has a habit of mouthing along to the words.

What a dork.

+

Peter Parker was just about to get acclimated to the idea that MJ was _in_ his _house_ when his aunt yawned and stretched.

“Well, I know MJ had a question for you, Peter,” She said. “I don’t want to take up more of her time. Do you want to discuss it here or-”

“We can go to my room,” He offered quickly. When both women shot him wide-eyed stares (MJ’s was indecipherable, and May’s was plain incredulous), he stammered out the explanation, “I-I mean, just for l-like, privacy. And stuff.”

MJ cleared her throat, “Okay.”

Nothing more. Nothing less.

He turned to May, who’s incredulity had morphed into a smirk. “Just leave the door open,” She advised, standing.

“May!” He nearly whined, but stopped when he saw MJ was smiling. He could handle a little embarrassment for the sight of that. He knew from experience that it wasn’t frequent.

May left them be and went to her room. Then they were alone. The air between them thickened with awkwardness.

“Um, my room is this way,” He said, gesturing with his thumb. “If you want to go... there.”

MJ nodded and they stepped into his room. He was glad it was kind of clean for once, only a couple clothes strewn about. He’d had Ned over the previous day, taking the day off from Spider-Man duties.

At Mr. Stark’s request, he was keeping the superhero chill for the next couple of weeks after the Coney Island incident. So he kept it to the neighborhood tonight, not really in a rush to push his boundaries. Plus, Ned had a new lego figure of Tosche station and it took up most of his floor to assemble it yesterday.

Fighting a blush, he kept the door open, and MJ sat on his desk chair. He moved to his bed, ducking it under the top bunk.

“So, a chemistry question,” He started digging through his school supplies left on his bed. “I’ve finally started paying attention again, and we’re covering balancing chemical equations for this-”

“That was a lie,” She said, and he looked up from his chemistry notebook. “I don’t have a chem question.”

“Oh,” He started, then trailed off. “Why?”

MJ wasn’t looking at him, her fingers fiddling together. This was the first time he could think of that he really saw her off-kilter. Even when he was Spider-Man at the Washington Monument, she was solid as a rock. It was one of the many things he always found cool about her. Plus her whole _everything_ was just infinitely cool.

“The past couple of weeks have been weird for you,” She started speaking, drawing his attention. Peter swallowed down his apprehension. “With the Stark internship and then losing it and getting it back, and dating Liz then her moving... I just-” She finally looked up, her dark brown eyes locking onto his. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Peter paused a moment, and mulled that over. And he couldn’t help his reaction.

“ _Aww_ , MJ!” He practically cooed, beaming brightly at her.

Immediately, she scowled and pushed to her feet. “Well this was a _mistake_ -”

“No, I’m sorry,” He gently grabbed onto her forearm as she made the move to leave. One glare from her and he let her go. But she stayed.

“I’m just... touched is all,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s very nice of you. I really appreciate it.”

She straightened her shoulders and lifted her head. She had two inches on him, and he didn’t find himself minding. She was great to look up to.

But she didn’t say anything.

Used to her being quiet, he continued talking, “I’m doing okay. Things have kind of been a rollercoaster.”

The imagery brought him back to clutching the airplane, and nearly falling off. What a ride that was.

MJ nodded, “I bet. Well...”

“Well,” He nodded back. “Want me to walk you home?”

She raised an eyebrow, so he said, “I mean, you don’t have to leave _right_ now, but it is getting late and dark, and our neighborhood is kinda sketchy and I’d hate if something happened to you. Not that you can’t defend yourself, but-”

She snorted, “I think I can handle the company. And yeah, it’s getting late.”

Peter bit his lip to stop word-vomiting. She gathered her things, and he walked her the couple blocks to her own apartment complex.

“You should come over more often,” He offered. “Well, when I’m not interning. I’m sure May would love to have you too.”

In the city lights, he thought he saw her smile again. “Maybe, Parker,” She said with a shrug. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” He waited until she was safely inside, and then went back home.

He found May back on the sofa, looking all insinuating. He groaned and kicked his head back, “Don’t say anything.”

“So what was _that_ about?” She asked, all eyebrow waggles and shoulder shimmies. “Are you having _dates_ now? With Michelle Jones?”

Peter flopped next to her, “We’re just friends. She was just worried about me. It’s nothing.”

“It’s _sweet_ ,” His aunt insisted. “Besides, it’s better than thinking about what you were doing today.”

Peter pressed his lips together awkwardly, and couldn’t find any words. It had only been, like, two weeks since she’d found out he was Spider-Man, and they’d have several “discussions” about it. One even including Tony Stark. She wasn’t warm to the idea, at all, but she was at least supportive, in a way. She didn’t lock him in his room, or hide his suit. She just hovered whenever he was there. It was sweet, though it was pushy.

Plus, there was the new rule she implemented with Mr. Stark: a curfew, unless it was the weekend, and he’d max do it four times a week. He needed to keep a low profile, and he still had to catch up on his studies. _“You can’t be a drop-out_ and _a superhero, what would Cap say?”_

“It was okay,” Peter said slowly. “Nothing really. Just did a flip for a kid who was waiting for the bus, and stopped a guy who was getting a bit too close to a woman at the ATM.”

May just waited, and Peter sighed, “Yes, fine, they were actually dating, but they ended up thanking me. _After_ I got him out of the webs, but still...”

He trailed off as she laughed a little, since there was still worry in her eyes. “I promise, Aunt May, I’m being safe.”

She looked down at her hands, “It’d be safer if you weren’t doing it.”

He’d had this argument with her half a dozen times already. It was hard to explain all the responsibility he felt. He owed these people, and he wasn’t going to stop until they were safe.

But he just said, “I know.”

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. “I love you, I just...” This time, she trailed off. But the unspoken _I don’t want to lose you too_ punctured the air.

Peter just settled his head on top of hers, almost like they were a stack of Parkers. “I know.”

She patted his knee and stood. “Go to sleep.” He nodded, and went back to his room. He pulled on pajamas and settled into bed. He looked at his phone and saw a text.

 **MJ Jones:** Text your Aunt more when you’re at the internship. She worries.

Peter couldn’t help but smile, but it was sad.

 _Me:_ Will do. Thnx.

 _Me:_ And thanks for coming over.

 **MJ Jones:** Anytime.

Peter fell asleep, wondering if she meant it.


	3. Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)

Michelle Jones needed another way to avoid going home. The Decathlon was slowing down to one meeting a week since they won Nationals. She still had a fair amount to do as Captain, but it wouldn’t go into effect really until next year. It felt so far away.

Peter told her he was not going to get detention anymore. And Coach Wilson was threatening to give her _actual_ detention if she didn’t stop going, and she didn’t need her parents getting that notification.

At lunch one day, she lounged in her normal spot nearby Peter and Ned at their table, but not close enough to qualified as _next_ to them. She still had a reputation to cultivate.

The cafeteria was only serving these awful chicken patties that taste like the color gray, and her mother didn’t go grocery shopping when she said she would, so there was nothing in her house. So all she was sitting by were her books.

“Nerds,” She called over from her _Mrs. Dalloway_. Unsurprisingly, they both looked over at her, summoned. “What other extracurriculars are you in?”

They shared a look, and then Ned looked to her first. “I thought you didn’t care what we did,” Ned said. Peter pointed at him in agreement, smiling like a goof like he caught her having a secret shrine of them instead of just asking a regular damn question.

She said nothing, neither confirming nor denying. She often found the less she said the better. It worked at home, and it worked at school.

“I mostly do the Stark thing, besides Decathlon,” Peter piped up reliably, because the kid could not handle silence. “But I want to get into clubs again.”

Maybe she should try getting a Stark internship. But that might be obvious in her attempt to look after Peter.

Ugh. She’s not his fucking babysitter or his keeper or whatever. Liz didn’t even know she’d gone to Peter’s for dinner six times now. Once was probably all Liz was asking for.

So why did she keep inviting herself over?

“I’m in a _ton_ of clubs,” Ned said, and began to list them on his fingers. “AV Club, Decathlon, Queens’ Comic Book Fans, Academic Bowl, Game Design, Web Design, Computer Programming-”

“Sorry, I should have clarified, I meant _interesting_ extracurriculars.”

Peter chuckled as Ned gasped, affronted, and subsequently spluttered his discontent.

“What’s interesting to you?” The taller of the two nerds asked, seemingly genuine and curious.

Michelle actually mulled this over. It was weird, she couldn’t think of anything now on the spot. What _did_ she like?

“I like art,” She finally settled on. “Museums. Reading. Podcasts about history. And YouTube.”

“Liking YouTube is like liking air, that doesn’t count,” Ned huffed. “It’s practically a human requirement.”

Michelle and Peter shared a look, commiserating over Ned’s dorkiness.

“What kind of YouTube videos?” Peter asked, having a conversation like a normal human being.

She scooted over closer, before she even realized she was doing it. It was just so crowded in the cafeteria, so she needed to make sure she was heard. Just that.

“I like feminist rants. Honest Trailers, CinemaSins, stuff with movies that kind of thing. And makeup tutorials.”

Neither Peter or Ned hid their shocked faces.

She simply raised an eyebrow, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No,” Peter said, as Ned said, “But you’re _you_.”

“And?” She demanded clarification.

Ned said, “On 12 separate occasions, you have blasted the makeup industry for being misogynistic and for creating unrealistic beauty standards that they then profit off of.”

Michelle blinked in surprise as he rattled that off easily. She _had_ said all that stuff. She looked at Peter incredulously, but he looked nonplussed.

“You _have_ said that several times,” He pointed out in agreement.

“Well, I’m not wrong,” She said, crossing her arms. “But people also find empowerment in makeup. It’s a complex issue.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear makeup,” Peter cocked his head at her.

She shrugged, “I mostly like just watching how-tos.”

That was a lie. Beauty vloggers often had great tips on hiding bruises, and she learned from them immensely. Plus, they made it look natural.

“Yeah, like those sensory videos, A-S-D-F, no,” Peter stammered over different letters trying to remember their names. “ASMR,” He finally remembered, snapping his fingers. “When I need to calm down, I watch ‘em.”

Michelle nodded in agreement. She liked them too.

“You should come to the Editing Club,” Ned offered. “It’s kinda small right now, and we need more members to get recognition and funding from Midtown.”

She looked at Peter. “Are you in it?”

Peter smiled at Ned, “I’m on the roster. But because of the internship I haven’t gone to a meeting yet. But I might go today.”

Ned beamed, “Awesome!”

He looked so excited that she actually feels a bit culpable for her cutting him off with her requisite sassy comment earlier.

“So, Ned,” She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. “What other clubs are you in?

Ned raised an eyebrow, and she expected he was going to give her a hard time. But then he said, “Where did I leave off?”

“Computer programming,” She and Peter said at the same time. They immediately shared a surprised look.

Ned snickered a little, then continued, “Calculus Club, Chess Club, and of course the Spider-Man Defense Club.”

Michelle cocked her head as Peter sighed loudly.

“Stop going on about Spider-Man,” He started.

“Never,” Ned said. “He saved our lives. He saved New York and the world and stuff. He’s a badass worthy of adoration.”

Apparently used to this spiel, Peter just smacked his head to the table.

“You’re giving me a headache, and you're gonna give yourself a concussion,” Michelle said blandly, leaning back. “Besides, what does Spider-Man need protection from? He single handedly pulled an elevator full of kids up with his bare hands, he has Tony Stark tech, and he climbed the Washington Monument,” She ticked off on her fingers.

“Doxxing,” Ned said obviously. “And apparently Captain America.”

“I hate to repeat myself,” She said, placing her books in her bag. “But since sometimes lightning does strike twice: you guys are losers.” She got up to leave.

“See you at Editing Club!” Ned made sure to call loudly after her.

With a sigh, she left the cafeteria. At her locker, she looked to see a text.

 **Nerd Parker:** The club meets after school in computer lab l347

 **Nerd Parker:** Hope to c u there :))))

She bit back a bitchy response, and decided on one that was hopefully funny.

 _Me:_ As long as it’s not the Spider-Man Defense Club.

 **Nerd Parker:** Agreed.

She hid a smile and went off to class.

+

Peter Parker felt his normal itch to be doing Spidey-things as he walked the hallway, flanked by Ned and MJ.

The itch was usually all-consuming and agitating, but it was a dull throb today. He was tired from tossing and turning all night from a fight with May the night before. He had walked into their apartment, sans suit, and found her on the sofa.

She was crying, because the news reported he stopped another bank robbery and she had caught it. Granted, this one had none of the Vulture’s gadgets from the attack a month ago, but there were still guns. Thankfully, he didn’t get shot, but Aunt May laid down the law and said he wasn’t allowed to go out that night.

It was probably for the best he just went to Editing Club with his friends. Of course, he’d see something awful going down in the Five Boroughs and blame himself for not being there, but he was getting better at shouldering that.

Absently, he pulled out his phone and texted Happy, just to at least be doing _something_.

 _Me:_ I’m keeping it on the DL tonight

 _Me:_ that means down low

 _Me:_ Just in case you didn’t know

 _Me:_ Sorry I kno u hate rhyming

 _Me:_ let me know if Mr. Stark needs me

The trio entered one of the school’s many computer labs and found it empty.

“I may or may not be the only member,” Ned said, having the decency to be sheepish. Peter caught MJ rolling her eyes. Luckily,his best friend was too busy finding a swivel chair. “I team up with the Film Club sometimes to edit their vids, but they can be a bit pretentious so I keep my distance.”

“Isn’t Flash in that?” MJ asked, a sneer curling slightly on her lips. Peter bit back a smile. For such a popular guy, no one actually liked Flash Thompson.

“Yeah,” Ned said, sounding just as disgusted. “He fancies himself an auteur.”

“I’m honestly just shocked he knows what that means,” MJ said. Peter laughed, unable to stop it. “So what do you do here?” She looked around.

“I mostly re-edit movie trailers into different genres, like Editing is Everything,” Ned shrugged. “I’m pretty good at Final Cut, but the school just got the Adobe Suite on all classroom computers so I’m trying to learn Premiere.”

“I make YouTube videos,” MJ said. Peter’s head whipped around to look at her. She was really just gonna voluntarily share information about herself? A part of himself wanted to look behind her to see if someone was holding her hostage.

“Really?” Ned looked just as shocked. “About what?”

“Feminist issues,” She said, sitting in one of the swivel chairs. “Raising awareness for causes and stuff.”

“What’s your channel name?” Peter asked. “Let’s look it up.”

MJ sighed, and said nothing for a bit. But then said, “The MJ Chronicles.”

Ned snickered, and she threw a mousepad at him. Ned got smacked in the face, but he was laughing his ass off.

“I made it when I was 11, okay? I can’t change it,” She defended herself.

“Technologically?” Ned asked with an eyebrow raised strategically. “Or sentimentally?”

“Goodbye,” MJ said, pushing herself to stand.

Peter, trying not to laugh, said, “Wait, no, stay.” He did not make the same mistake of reaching to touch her again, even though he just wanted to protect her. But he knew the importance of consent. “We don’t even have to watch any of it. If you don’t want us to.”

“I don’t care,” She said, a tad too defensively as she plopped back down. “We can watch some, but they’re just rants. I didn’t bother to edit them.”

“Jesus, these are like twenty minutes long,” Ned said. “But you still have like a hundred views.”

She slid him a look. “I make good points in them. They’re well researched. That’s all I’m looking for. I don’t need pizzazz.”

“Did you just say pizzazz?” Peter asked, pulling out his phone. “Can you say that again for my text tone?”

She rolled her eyes, but it was worth it. With a peek, he looked at the screen to see if Happy responded.

To his severe lack of shock, no messages from him. But he did have one from May.

 **Aunt May *Heart Emoji*:** Have fun at ur club!! Be safe and be back soon I’m making meatloaf new recipe this time

He quickly sent her back a thumbs up emoji, mostly because he knew the food would burn and they could order pizza.

“I bet I can fix these up for you,” Ned said, surreptitiously tapping his fingers. “Add some editing magic.”

“No.”

“C’mon, let me help you make videos!” His best friend wheedled, immediately dropping all pretense. “I need to practice editing. And YouTube channels are getting people all sorts of college acceptances and scholarships.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. God, Peter needed to learn power poses from her or something, because she just immediately exuded intimidation. Maybe that wasn’t exactly what Aaron Davis meant, but anything was probably better than what happened during the Interrogation Mode Disaster.

“Cite your sources,” She demanded.

“Sponsorship deals count as scholarships,” He offered weakly. Peter exhaled a sigh, his friend was a goner.

MJ pursed her lips. Holy shit, she actually looked like she was considering this. He would have expected her to obliterate Ned like one of Iron Man’s rays.

“No dumb bullshit like Musical.lys or stupid challenges that will kill me?” She clarified.

“I promise,” Ned said, clasping his hands together. “Just decent editing techniques.”

Awestruck, Peter watched as MJ finally nodded. “Fine whatever,” She said, but her lack of enthusiasm did not deter Ned as he started to dance, still seated, in excitement.  

“Stop being a dork,” She said. “I’ll take it back.”

“No you won’t,” Ned said, doing a disco move. “We’re gonna be a _great_ team.”

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, but Peter would have sworn she was fighting a smile.

Peter settled into his chair, pleased.

Ned looked around the room thoughtfully, “Do you think they’ll let us order pizza here?”

“Jesus, I hope so,” MJ said. “I forgot to pack lunch.”

Peter blinked his surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, crazy morning,” She said.

“What, did you only bring three books instead of five?” Ned asked.

MJ narrowed her eyes at him, “Just overslept. There’s no need for the Spanish Inquisition.”

“I wasn’t expecting that reference,” Peter said, and Ned gasped in excitement.

“Nice!” They high-fived.

“Either order pizza or I’m leaving,” She said. “If only to just get food.”

“Deal,” Peter said, pulling out his phone. It had a new notification.

 _Happy *Upside Down Smiley Emoji* Hogan:_ Stark’s pleased you’re not going to do anything stupid.

Peter hid a smile, and ordered pizza for his friends as Ned pulled up music videos.

But he still felt the Itch to be doing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So you might have seen changes to the tags, warnings and rating. While plotting this out, I got an idea for something much darker than I was originally intending. MJ is going to discover the problem with sex trafficking in New York and in America, and she’s going to go work on exposing the gang behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! i'm [@emjaysparker](https://emjaysparker.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna chat!


End file.
